


The Big Bad Monster

by Paryanoiaaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original work - Freeform, The Big Bad Monster, can kinda be seen metaphorically, has a mention of the monster eating someone, not really graphic or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paryanoiaaa/pseuds/Paryanoiaaa
Summary: A poem on The Big Bad Monster, the wickedest monster of all.
Kudos: 1





	The Big Bad Monster

The Big Bad Monster came from the shadows. He tricked people into loving him, hiding him. He was the wickedest monster of all.

The Big Bad Monster came for children. He came for elders. He came for anyone who opposed him. He was the wickedest monster of all.

The Big Bad Monster lived in a castle. He hated humans and thought he should rule the world. He was the wickedest monster of all.

The Big Bad Monster pretended to be a hero out to rescue a princess. He saved the princess from a dragon, then he gobbled her up. He was truly the wickedest monster of all.

One day people really saw him, and saw his cruelty, his evil thoughts. Then they knew he was the wickedest monster of all.

The people stormed the castle. They fought his minions. They faced the wickedest monster of all.

People cheered as he fled, vowing to return. For he was The Big Bad Monster, the wickedest monster of all.

And they knew they would have to face him again.


End file.
